1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor-driven garbage truck comprising a detachable garbage container provided with separable coupling elements, a pouring unit, which is permanently mounted on the truck and includes a pouring chute in the forward portion thereof, lifting and tipping apparatus for picking up a garbage can and discharging the contents thereof into the chute leading to a receiving space, and a conveying and compacting apparatus for transferring the garbage from the receiving space into the container through its receiving opening, which is provided with a closure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A garbage truck is known from German Patent Specification 24 58 903 in which there is disclosed a system for collecting garbage in detachable containers and transporting the garbage-filled containers to a central container-handling station where the filled containers are replaced by empty ones, and from which station the filled containers are transported by forwarding trucks to the dumps. The known garbage truck is specifically designed for the collection of garbage and economically performs that operation because it is never used to carry the filled containers to the dumps. However, in the known garbage truck, the conveyors leading from the chute to the receiving opening of the container extend under the driver's cab, so that the latter is disposed on a relatively high level. Thus, the driver does not have a good view of the street and the garbage cans placed alongside the street. In addition, the garbage cans to be emptied must be moved to a location at the front end of the garbage truck before they can be picked up and tipped by the lifting and tipping apparatus.